


There Will I Visit

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Special Investigations Unit has a visitor and Shinnosuke does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will I Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Kamen Rider Kink Meme.

Shinnosuke slouched into the station, feeling as slow as if he was wading through a Slowdown without the Shift Cars to help him. His brain was barely moving, which is why he was down the steps and halfway to his desk before he noticed the red leather-clad figure that was _sitting in his chair_.

Even worse, Kiriko was talking to this person and she was _almost smiling at him_.

Shinnosuke's back straightened and he narrowed his eyes as everyone turned to look at him. "Who are you?" he asked the man.

"Tomari!" the chief called out. "Is that any way to greet your temporary partner?"

"What?!" 

Kiriko gave an aggrieved sigh that made him twitch. "Don't you read any of the memos you receive?"

"Er...no."

The chief smiled genially at him, Kiriko glared, and the rest of the team just rolled their eyes. Meanwhile, the man in his seat stood, holding out his hand. "Terui Ryuu. I'm on temporary detail from Fuuto."

Shinnosuke waited just long enough to be rude before shaking his hand. "And why do we need a cop from the windy city?"

Terui didn't seem at all fazed by his attitude. "I'm the department's expert in fighting monsters."

"Don't be so standoffish," the chief said, glancing up from his phone. "My fortune says that today is a good day for the city. Take your temporary partner and show him around."

Shinnosuke's eyes widened and he turned to Rinna and Kiriko for backup. How the heck was he supposed to respond to any Roidmude attacks if he had this...leather person in the car with him? To his shock, Rinna was yawning as she tapped away at her computer and Kiriko was waving a hand at him furiously. 'Go,' she mouthed over Terui's shoulder.

Obviously everyone had lost their mind. Shaking his head, he gestured. "C'mon, then."

* * *

Shinnosuke strode up to Tridoron, subtly watching Terui for his reaction. When the man didn't even blink, Shinnosuke started to wonder if he was _human,_ let alone male.

They slid into their seats without a word. Mr. Belt blinked an acknowledgement at him and they started out into the city.

"Is there something specific you wanted to see?" Shinnosuke asked eventually, when it seemed the interloper was perfectly comfortable staring silently out the window forever.

"No," Terui said with a shrug. "If you don't know where any Roidmudes are, we could just find somewhere to spar...Kamen Rider to Kamen Rider."

It was a fortunate thing that Mr. Belt was capable of controlling the car instantly or they would surely have slid right off the road as Shinnosuke flailed. "What?" he managed after a bit.

Terui crossed his arms and smirked. "You really don't read the memos."

"I...but...what?"

"Kiriko said she notified you last night that Kamen Rider Accel was coming."

"She...wait, why do you get to call her by her first name?"

Terui shot him a look. "We've been discussing tactics for several weeks. She invited me to address her in that fashion."

Shinnosuke could feel a juvenile pout forming on his face, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm married, if that helps. Happily." Terui smirked again.

Shinnosuke growled. "Okay, why is another Kamen Rider in my city?"

"I heard you could use some help."

"Heard?"

"From the other Riders."

"Kamen Riders...talk to each other?"

"We tend to be loners, but you'll hear from the others. Eventually."

Shinnosuke found himself speechless for a very long moment. Dropping the pretense, he stopped pretending to steer the car and stared at Mr. Belt. "Wait, you knew?"

"Of course. Philip and I have had several fascinating conversations about being turned into beings of pure data."

"Phi—" Shinnosuke took a deep breath and tried to focus. "Okay, you're a...Kamen Rider."

Terui nodded.

"And a police officer."

Terui nodded again.

Shinnosuke wavered. He wanted to be aloof and tough, but... "How?" he finally asked, his voice quiet.

Terui didn't smirk this time, just looked him in the eyes and considered the question (which thankfully he seemed to have understood) seriously. "They're the same job," he said after a bit. "You're still protecting people."

Shinnosuke turned, staring through the windshield. "And when people get hurt or die anyway?"

"You couldn't save everyone before you became a Rider and you can't save everyone now." Terui's voice cracked ever so slightly. "I couldn't save my family."

Hands squeezing the steering wheel, Shinnosuke winced. "I'm—"

"It's okay. It was a fair question." Terui took a breath. "I destroyed the monster that killed them. He'll never hurt anyone else."

Shinnosuke knew he should turn and look at the other man, but he just kept staring forward. "My partner...my former partner. I made a mistake during the first Slowdown. He'll probably walk again someday."

"Does he blame you?"

"No."

"You'll destroy the Roidmudes that caused Slowdown." It wasn't at all a question.

Shinnosuke took a careful deep breath. "Yes."

"Okay." Terui drummed his fingers on his seat. "Let's find some monsters to hit."

Feeling something in his stomach ease, Shinnosuke looked at Mr. Belt. "I think we can arrange that, can't we?"

"Certainly."

Hands on the steering wheel, Shinnosuke grinned. Maybe this temporary detail thing wouldn't be so bad. Heck, he might even learn about this whole Kamen Rider thing.

\--end--


End file.
